The present disclosure is directed to a transmitter for a dual-frequency satellite-to-earth downlink.
In downlink systems from a satellite to earth, X-Band and Ka-Band frequencies are used to be transmitted via two separated transmission paths separated from each other underlying the disadvantage of having a lot of hardware to be fed with power and occupying space on a respective transmitter board. The respective transmitter board itself should be very small with respect to the satellite's payload parameters, such that hardware minimization in terms of size is a driving goal in satellite construction. However, current implementations of transmitters in satellites still provide for each separate channel separate input data and separate modules, such that each transmission channel works independent of each other, which increases the amount of hardware used in the transmitter implementation.